Escándalo en Ciudad República
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: La ciudad era un desastre, al igual que su relación con Tenzin. Sólo él lo entendía. A medias. Short-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: La ciudad era un desastre, al igual que su relación con Tenzin. Sólo él lo entendía. A medias. Short-fic.

Disclaimer: LoK no es de mi autoría.

N/A: Pretendo que esto sea una historia larga de no más de seis capítulos. Empecemos con esto, que quería hacer algo que no fuera un one-shot o drabble.

El título habla por si sólo. Pronto la historia se apegará más a él. Creo que aquí están y estarán la mayoría de mis headcanons.

Pido perdón por los dedazos. Todo lo escribo por iPad y a veces se me van los dedos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La vida debe continuar

.

* * *

><p>Bumi dejo reposar su brazo enyesado, bebiendo el último sorbo de jugo de calabaza que quedaba en el vaso que Tenzin le había servido minutos antes de salir rumbo a los jardines de meditación. Su ojos azulados, dignos de la Tribu Agua, se fijaron en el cuerpo agotado de Lin Beifong que se hallaba cubierto por la armadura de metal.<p>

—¿Qué sucede con él? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada y sus dedos jugueteando contra el vaso—. Ha estado irritable toda la mañana. No es que me sorprenda, pero lo esta un uno por ciento más.

Lin hizo un gesto brusco con su mano, mostrando su cierta molestia ante el tema de conversación. Con fuertes pisadas se sentó en una silla de caña, cruzando sus piernas con una expresión enojada y fastidiada.

—No es nuevo. Esta así desde... —pareció titubear antes de continuar— La muerte de Aang.

—Todos lo estamos —arrugó sus labios—. No es una excusa para estarlo de esa manera. Ni siquiera me ayudo con esto.

Con su muleta señaló su pierna también enyesada. Lin negó con la cabeza, algo anonada. No sabía si era por la actitud infantil y quejica de Tenzin, o por la estupidez y valentía ciega de Bumi al lanzarse contra una criatura marina para tener más historias que contar. Aunque eso era lo que él decía.

—Hemos estado discutiendo demasiado.

—No me sorprende.

Lin le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—¡Quiere que deje la Fuerza para tener hijos! ¿Quién se cree? Mi vida se trata de defender la ciudad que nuestros padres nos heredaron. No convertirme en una criadora de maestros aire. Con la muerte del tío Aang las tríadas están atacando más de lo común, ¿Y quienes se encargan de eso? La Fuerza Policíal. No el Consejo.

Bumi dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, no siendo un buen conocedor del tema. Lo único que sabía era lo mucho que Lin y Tenzin se alejaban de ser los jóvenes niños enamoradizos a una pareja en crisis.

Su vida siempre se había tratado de bromas y comentarios sarcásticos. Aspiraciones para ser lo suficientemente bueno como para compararse a sus dos hermanos con una juguetona personalidad. Pero no era idiota, y sabía sentir el ambiente tenso que embargaba a ellos dos.

—Bueno, el Consejo también ayuda —meditó con suavidad, apoyando su barbilla en su brazo sano—. Gracias a el Yakone fue a la cárcel y la sangre control se volvió ilegal.

Lin revoloteó los ojos, hastiada.

—Yakone fue a la cárcel después de dejar inconsciente a todo el Consejo, la Fuerza Policial, los reporteros y el Avatar. Y la sangre control es ilegal gracias a tu madre y su insistencia irritante.

—Pienso que estas cambiando a un tema irracional —cortó con un movimiento de mano, reposando su espalda en el espaldar de la silla—. Creo que deberías arreglar tu relación con Tenzin y rápido.

La jefa de policía bufó, levantándose de ipso facto. Era divertido la forma que sus dedos desnudos del pie tamborileaban el suelo de manera cuando estaba irritada, y como sus labios gruesos se volvían un punto pequeño cuando se enojaba. Era tan expresiva que resultaba graciosa.

Excepto con su uniforme de metal. Ahí si daba miedo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres decir que yo debo solucionar nuestra relación? —dijo en un arrebato, señalándose a sí misma con exasperación—. ¡A él ni si quiera le importa!

—Tenzin te ama —suspiró. Su mano sana procedió a sobar su sien, cerrando los ojos. Ansiaba la hora de meditación por primera vez en la vida.

—De ser así no me presionaría así —rugió antes de sentarse con un aura derrotada—. He hecho lo posible e imposible para igualar a mi madre como jefa de policía, y siento que con un poco de empeño podré lograrlo. Pero si tengo hijos todo se irá a la basura.

Bumi bufó.

—Eres increíble —masculló con molestia—. ¡No necesitas igualar a Toph! No eres ella. Eres la persona más valiente, cabezota, fuerte y talentosa. Pero jamás podrás llegar lejos sí vives bajo la sombra de tu madre.

—Mira quien habla; el que se unió a las Fuerzas Unidas para tener la aprobación de sus padres —escupió con su típica actitud belicosa—. Somos más parecidos de lo que crees.

Con una mirada dolida, respiró hondo. Recordaba las mismas palabras salir de los labios de su tío Sokka años atrás. Siempre necesito la aprobación de sus padres. No mentiría. Pero ser el único no maestro de la familia era doloroso, y ella debería entenderlo después de ser la única no maestra metal en su familia de tres durante casi quince años mientras que Suyin lo logró desde los siete.

—A diferencia de ti, Beifong, mi rumbo cambió y sólo me importaba enorgullecerme a mí mismo —dijo de la misma manera, escudriñando el rostro tenso de la mujer—. Nuestros padres jamás estarán orgullosos, pero al menos yo lo he aceptado.

Lin hizo un movimiento de manos, caminando a zancadas con sus pies desnudos hacia la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

—Eres igual a tu hermano.

Bumi dejó escapar una sonrisa bonachona, que hacía contraste con la situación anterior.

—Al menos soy mejor en ciertas cosas. Pero alguien tan estreñida como tú jamás podrá saberlo.

Con un gesto obsceno en su mano, Lin Beifong se alejó del Templo Aire.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: La ciudad era un desastre, al igual que su relación con Tenzin. Sólo él lo entendía. A medias. Short-fic.

Disclaimer: LoK no es de mi autoría.

N/A: Muuuuy bien. Comenzaremos con el final de Linzin y comienzo de Pemzin. Pronto comienzo de Linumi también. Hice todo lo posible para ser justa con Pema. A pesar de que la odie por todo lo que hizo con mi OTP no caeré en el nivel tan bajo de hacerle bashing.

Aunque deseo tanto tener las agallas para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La nube que se asoma

.

* * *

><p>El caluroso clima de Ciudad República azotó al escuadrón de metal, que con sus uniformes pesados y su piel sudorosa hacía todo lo posible por mantener en balance a Ciudad República.<p>

Sobretodo el parque central.

—Es la segunda vez que estas aquí —gruñó la jefa de policía e hija de Toph Beifong.

Con su ojos feroces y verdes, sus pómulos sobresalientes, su cabello negro por los hombros y su figura musculosa, era intimidante. El terror de muchos oficiales, por no decir todos. Lo sería más si su altura fuera más acorde a su edad, pero eso era un problema que ella y su madre debían soportar.

Una figura desgarbada y esquelética se encontraba frente a ella, sentado en una silla con cara de perro regañado. A pesar de eso, sus ojos mostraban una firmeza y valentía que asombraba y divertía a la mujer, que se visualizaba a sí misma años atrás.

No sabía que edad podía tener el niño. Quizás oscilaba entre los siete y diez años, pero no estaba muy segura. Sus manos se fijaron en la mesa de la sala de interrogación, observando al niño con su mirada desafiante.

—No es mi culpa —rugió el niño con su ceño fruncido—. Necesito dinero para mi hermano y para mí...

—¡Hay otras maneras, Mako! —reprendió la policía, sentándose de golpe en la silla.

Lin sobó su cien con una mano, respirando profundamente. Su voz comenzaba al perder el tono que antes tenía, a pasar a ser uno afligido al pronunciar su nombre. La luz de la lámpara iluminaba la mitad del rostro huesudo de Mako, que bajaba la cabeza por un segundo, para después devolver la mirada de la misma manera que ella.

Desafiante.

—Usted lo dice porque nunca ha vivido en la calle.

Lin asintió, dándole la razón con un aspecto desinteresado y desgarbado. Su ceño estaba más relajado y sus pómulos se volvían más pequeños al deshacer la tensión en su rostro. Sabía que trataba con un niño que había vivido mucho a su corta edad.

Mentiría si dijera que no le enternecía el amor y cuidado que el pequeño ladrón le tenía a su hermano menor. Bomin, Bobi, o algo por el estilo. Era una fuerte protección que le recordaba a la que tenía con Suyin. Ella era su responsabilidad, y le había fallado. A ella y a su madre.

—No, no lo he hecho —respondió tajante—. Pero si sé que sí vuelves a meterte en problemas te arrestaré y no podrás cuidar de tu hermano.

Buen chantaje. Era inteligente, porque no era detective y jefa de policía por arte de magia.

—¿Entendido? —dijo al ver que no hubo respuesta. La cabecita del niño subió y bajó, pero eso no era suficiente para ella—. ¿¡Entendido!?

—Sí, señora.

Con desanimo, le hizo un gesto a sus subordinados para que soltaran a la pequeña rata callejera.

* * *

><p>El ambiente en el Templo Aire de la Isla era distinto. La sal del mar provocaba que el calor se intensificara, y aunque no tenía que usar esos trajes estúpidos de acólito, aún hacía un calor infernal. Incluso después de haber quedado en una simple franelilla y bermuda, aún se sentía como un hielo a punto de derretirse.<p>

Se restregó el sudor de su rostro con su manó, resoplando. Se sentía tan inútil. Había pasado una semana completa desde su discusión con Lin, y no la había visto aparecerse por el Templo como solía hacerlo en su juventud. Pero sabía que el tiempo pasaba, aunque la costumbre siempre se queda.

Tenzin por otro lado había seguido actuando distante, y cuando le preguntaba sobre Lin, desviaba el tema como si de una roca se tratase. Era incómodo cuando su cuñada era también su mejor amiga de hace muchos años. Por Agni, ¡Había sido criado para amarla y protegerla como una hermana más!

Claro, eso fue antes de que posara sus inocentes ojos en su hermana a la corta edad de doce.

No mentiría, le alegró en ese momento. Porque cuando ella tenía doce, él era un adolescente de diecisiete hecho y derecho —entre los estándares—, y sabía lo triste que había sido la vida de su tía Toph al enamorarse de dos hombres que le rompieron el corazón, y por si no bastaba, la dejaban con un retoño en el vientre. Era bueno saber que Lin no terminaría así.

Pero ahora, tan concentrada en su trabajo y con su relación con su hermano cuesta abajo, no estaba tan seguro como antes.

Nunca supo más de Suyin desde que súbitamente desapareció para un viaje por el mundo, pero sin duda debía irle mejor que a su hermana. Su siempre fue una chiquilla rebelde y cabezota, y a diferencia de Lin, siempre quiso destacar siendo ella misma. Tenía personalidad, y lo admiraba.

Por el otro lado, Lin siempre vivió bajo la sombra a pesar de ser la mayor. Al igual que él. Nunca al nivel que Azula había rebajado a su tío Zuko, pero ambos habían sido, de cierta manera, pisoteados por los logros de sus hermanos menores. Por eso prefería no juzgarla. Conociéndola desde hace tantos años, simplemente no podía.

Intentando caminar hacia la cocina, tropezó con una figura menuda y y chiquita. Tanto, que el golpe no le causó molestia alguna en sus extremidades rotas. Últimamente no se estaba llevando muy bien con la muleta. Pero ella sí había salido lastimada con su duro yeso, pues en su frente brillaba un gran moretón rojo.

—¡L-Lo siento tanto! —se disculpó la muchacha torpemente, con sus mejillas del mismo color que su golpe—. ¡No me fijé! Yo...

Una de las ancianas, con rostro de cascarrabias a pesar de ser una acólito, se acercó a jalonear a la pequeña muchacha por el brazo. Ahí pudo observarla bien. No era de esas bellezas exóticas que había visto en sus viajes, pero sin duda era linda. Poseía una ternura y un aura maternal que cautivaba a cualquiera que la mirara.

Su cabello era castaño, más o menos largó, y recogido en un moño extraño. Sus ojos eran verde pasto, parecidos a los de un maestro tierra, aunque se diferenciaban mucho de los de las Beifong. Eran más oscuros y secos. Pero brillaban como dos perlas. Y lo más tierno era su nariz respingada, cubierta de pequeñas pecas que surcaban hasta sus pómulos.

—¡Tú, niña estúpida! —riñó la anciana—. ¡Golpeaste al hijo del Avatar, Pema!

—Y-Yo...

—Fue un accidente —la disculpó el espadachín, sacando una de sus sonrisas socarronas y seductoras—. Fui yo quien tropezó.

La anciana cascarrabias hizo un sonido animal con su nariz antes de retirarse por donde vino. Deberían tener derecho de admisión con los que querían estudiar su cultura. La pequeña adolescente, que debían estar entre sus quince y diecisiete años, sopló su flequillo de una manera divertida en infantil para después observar al moreno con ojos de cordero degollado.

—En serio lo lamento. Ni siquiera sabía que el Avatar Aang tenía otro hijo además de Tenzin. Es un gusto, en serio. Debo irme.

Con una pequeña reverencia, la joven acólito de alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Lucía apurada, y quizás, sólo quizás, sí había sido su culpa el tropiezo. Pero no le importaba. Sólo resopló ante el comentario de la muchacha. Parecía ser de esas personas que decían lo que pensaban.

Ni siquiera sabía que él también era hijo del Avatar. Jamás comprendería a los acólitos

* * *

><p>Por suerte el resto del día fue rápido. Simplemente jugó con unos acólitos que Tenzin había enviado para que lo entretuvieran, jugó a buscarle forma a las nubes y después se sentó a ver alguna caja de fotos intacta que estaba guardada en la antigua habitación de sus padres.<p>

Después de mucho esfuerzo, logró sentarse en la cama con la cafa encima de su pierna sana. Era de madera y estaba pulcramente pulida con un grabado del símbolo de los Nómadas de Aire y el de la Tribu Agua. Sonrió nostálgicamente, sabiendo muy bien de que se trataba aquella reliquia.

La abrió con firmeza, encontrándose con un sin fin de papeles y fotos en blanco y negro. Muchos de ellos eran dibujos de su padre y su madre bastante jóvenes, cuando ni siquiera existían las cámaras. Era un tierno recuerdo.

Acarició con la yema de su pulgar el papel lleno de tinta. Era visible a pesar de que algo de tinta se había chorreado por una y otra parte. Su madre había sido muy hermosa en su juventud, y su padre poseía esa aura infantil que tuvo hasta el día de su muerte.

Sintió un par de lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, y empezaron a arderle. Aunque las limpiara, seguían cayendo, así que decidió dejarla de lado y mirar las demás.

Una de ellas era de él cuando era un bebe. La otra era de Kya recién nacida en los brazos de su mamá, y rió al ver un niño de cuatro años con mucho pelo al lado de ella, acariciando su mejilla. Su relación con Kya siempre había sido mejor que la que tenía con Tenzin.

Luego, apareció esa imagen cuando por primera vez Lin comenzó a caerle bien. Cuando eran amigos, confidentes. En esa foto el tenía nueve años y Lin cuatro. A pesar de las diferencias de edades, siempre se llevaron bien.

Tenzin no pintaba lugar en el panorama. Él no era su amigo. Siempre, el que estuvo para ella, fue él. Y por primera vez sintió celos. No celos amorosos, sino celos por haber sido arrebatado de su mejor amiga. Suspiró cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y Tenzin se abrió pasó, sorprendiéndose al verlo.

—Bumi... ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, para después mover sus manos—. No importa. Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante y personal.

Bumi asintió, dejando que su hermano se sentará en la cama frente a él.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: La ciudad era un desastre, al igual que su relación con Tenzin. Sólo él lo entendía. A medias. Short-fic.

Disclaimer: LoK no es de mi autoría.

N/A: No hay comentarios :c esto es triste. Pero seguiré, porque me gusta esta historia y siento que esto puede llegar más lejos de 6 capítulos como tenía planeado al principio.

Corto, lo sé. Pero la historia está a punto te tomar un rumbo algo AU del que no estoy muy segura. ¿Algún alma pura que comente y me de su opinión?

—

.

Hermandad

.

—

A pesar de que amaba a su familia más que a nada, su relación con Tenzin simplemente no fue la que muchos hermanos debían tener. Peleaban, se molestaban, robaban lo que el otro tenía; una relación nada sana en su adolescencia. Por lo menos tenía como consuelo la relación de Lin y Suyin.

Pero cuando ambos comenzaron a crecer y a madurar, muchas cosas cambiaron. Tenzin solía pedirle consejos para conquistar a Lin, o consejos de cosas tontas. Pero por fin comenzaban a verse como hermanos. Claro, hasta que sus ganas de enorgullecer a sus padres llegaron y se unió a las Fuerzas Unidas.

Cuando Tenzin le pidió hablar sobre algo personal, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Quería fortalecer esa relación. Y quizás estuviera herido por unas dos semanas más, así que sin duda era un buen momento. Reposó su espalda en el espaldar de la cama mientras que Tenzin se sentaba suavemente en la cama, frente a él.

Su rostro estaba notablemente afligido, y sus ojos secos mostraban lo mentalmente agotado que estaba. Se preguntó internamente qué sucedería en la vida ya no tan perfecta de su hermano menor, pero decidió no decir nada y dejar que las palabras salieran solas.

—Estoy tan, tan asustado. Y preocupado —suspiró luego de un minuto de silencio, frotándome la cabeza calva con su mano izquierda—. No quiero que nadie salga herido, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento.

Bumi enarcó una ceja, riendo entre sus costillas. Su hermano era distinto a él y a Kya en eso; titubeaba mucho y jamás iba al grano. Ellos dos eran muy directos para su propio bien, Tenzin era de andar con rodeos y Lin se escondía en su sarcasmo. Eran un balance algo extraño.

—Desembucha.

Tenzin alzó su mirada desesperada.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Su cabeza subió de temperatura, y sus ojos se rasgaron amenazadoramente. Su cerebro intentaba descifrar lo que acababa de oír. La última vez que Tenzin le había dicho que estaba enamorado de alguien más fue después de que terminó con su novia de la infancia y comenzó a sentir cosas por Lin.

Jamás pensó que oiría esas palabras, ahora duras, de nuevo. Y una parte de el no quería. Una parte de el quería gritarle por sí quiera pensar en amar a alguien que no fuera su novia, golpearlo y hacerlo entrar en razón con sus medidas salvajes. Pero cuando vio el rostro afligido y estresado de su hermano menor no pudo hacerlo. Necesitaba ayudarlo.

Con su mano acomodó unos mechones de cabello que caían por su oreja.

—Explícame, no te entiendo —fue lo único que pudo articular.

Su hermano suspiró, calmando sus ansias. Sus manos estaban sudorosas, y mucho, debido a su ansiedad.

—Cuando mi relación con Lin comenzó a fallar comencé a irritarme.

—Lo sé. Todos lo saben —rió con ganas de animar el ambiente, fallidamente.

El maestro aire gruñó, volviendo a su relato.

—Una de mis estudiantes de meditación lo notó y comenzó a hablar conmigo para animarme. Nos volvimos muy amigos, porque ella entendía que yo no era... Que yo no soy feliz —recibiendo una mala mirada de Bumi por eso, prosiguió—. Y con el tiempo noté que me gustaba y mucho. Hace unas horas me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí, y que ella podía darme lo que yo quiero; una familia.

El mayor de los hermanos frunció su ceño, pensando en la difícil situación en la que estaba su hermano. Desconocía los intereses de él, o los de Lin, pues dejó de pasar tiempo con ellos desde que ambos tenían once y diez años, respectivamente. No estaba muy seguro que como Tenzin había manejado la situación, y tampoco de como Lin lo haría.

Comenzó a acomodar las fotos en su lugar con su mano sana, observando de vez en cuando a Tenzin, que ya no lo miraba, sino que su vista ahora brillante estaba fija en la pared y en su rostro se asomaba una pequeña, casi invisible, sonrisa. No la habría notado de no haberle detallado fijamente.

—¿Lo entiendes, Bumi? Una familia —dijo ampliando su sonrisa, con alegría en su tono de voz—. Niños pequeños, maestros aire, corriendo por todo el Templo. Niños a los que les puedo enseñar mi cultura. Una esposa amorosa... Una familia como la nuestra.

—Nuestra familia no es perfecta —gruñó agriamente.

Tenzin pareció ignorarlo, pues al parecer siguió divagando en sus pensamientos, pero después encaró a su hermano con la expresión anterior.

—Me duele mucho querer hacer esto. Algo de mí me dice que haga lo correcto y arregle las cosas con Lin, que mejoremos nuestra relación —soltó un largo jadeo—. Pero por otra parte quiero cumplir mi sueño de formar una familia. Pema es hermosa... Es linda, maternal, tierna, graciosa, inteligente... Sería una esposa perfecta. Como siempre la imaginé.

—Y joven —añadió Bumi, sabiendo a quién se refería su hermano cuando nombró a la chica con la que había tropezado hace algunas horas—. Es una adolescente, pervertido.

Tenzin rió al escuchar el tono bromista que usaba su hermano.

—Eso no importa —rió nuevamente—. ¿Pero qué crees que deba hacer?

Bumi sonrió.

—Debes ser feliz, Tenzin. Haz lo que te hace feliz. No hagas algo que no quieres, porque sí amas a esa niña, debes luchar por ella. No la dejes ir si te hace feliz —sonrió—, sé que Lin lo entenderá.

No sabía cuanto se equivocaba en eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: La ciudad era un desastre, al igual que su relación con Tenzin. Sólo él lo entendía. A medias. Short-fic.

Disclaimer: LoK no es de mi autoría.

N/A: Largo, pero aún sigo buscando como plasmar la idea que tenía en esta hoja blanca de notas. Esto está ubicado un mes después del capítulo anterior. Enjoy.

Amistad Sailin. Amo la frienzone que les pongo, jo. Quiero agradecer a Sindzero y a Devil-In-My-Shoes, que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Cada vez me dan más ganas de convertir esto en una historia larga.

Aquí la historia comienza a tomar su rumbo, del por qué escogí ese título.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Too far gone; parte 1.

.

* * *

><p>Saikhan cogió las dos tazas de té Oolong en sus manos, y se dirigió con sumo cuidado al sofá de a pequeña sala. El líquido casi sobrepasaba la taza, y supo que se le había ido la mano al servirlo. Pero tener una Lin Beifong mitad llorosa y mitad furiosa lograba ponerle los nervios de punta y hacer que su mano sufriera de Parkinson.<p>

Se sentó junto a su jefa que, con su rostro hundido entre sus manos, sollozaba entre hipidos. Aquellos ruidos chillones contrastaban con su común voz grave. Por el momento, no sabía por qué lloraba. O por su rompimiento con el hijo del Avatar, o por haber destruido medio Templo Aire.

—Me sorprende que te arrepientas —musitó suavemente, procurando no cometer ningún error al hablar con ella. Dejó que ella tomara la taza entre sus dos manos y procedió a tomar de la suya.

—Por supuesto que lo hago. Destruí lo que mi tío Aang logró construir... —respondió en voz ronca, para luego transformar en su rostro en una mueca afligida— Si tan sólo hubieses visto la rabia en su rostro.

—¿De Tenzin?

—¿De quién más si no?

Ambos quedaron en un incómodo silencio, así que Saikhan decidió escudriñar el rostro de su jefa. A pesar de que siempre estaba tenso y enfadado, conocía a su yo más joven, cuando era más alegre e inocente. Por eso sabía distinguir aquellas líneas de expresión. Esa vez no estaba enfadada, sino destrozada.

Cualquier idiota podía verlo. Algo en Lin estaba cayendo a pedazos, y no era sólo su relación con Tenzin. Sabía que algo le atormentaba. Sabía que algo en ella no estaba bien.

Siempre supo que la relación entre ellos dos no era sana. Podía saberlo desde que era un niño enamoradizo que veía a la adolescente entrenar con tanta firmeza en la escuela de la fuerza policial.

—Algo apesta aquí —refunfuñó después de tomar un sorbo de té, ojeando a la mujer que bebía del te como sí su vida se fuera en ello.

Después de quitar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, miró a Saikhan con su rostro sereno e impávido, pero sus ojos se notaban oscuros y decaídos. Aquello intimidó al oficial, que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder procesar lo que escuchó salir de sus labios después de eso.

_"No sólo Tenzin engañó en esta relación."_

* * *

><p>El ambiente de Ciudad República en la noche era peligroso. Incluso luego de siete meses desde la muerte del Avatar Aang, el mundo estaba destruyéndose poco a poco. Los lugares ya no eran seguros, las tríadas estaban enloquecidas, y la taza de mortalidad a manos de criminales era cada vez alta.<p>

Incluso los espíritus comenzaban a hacer destrozos en ciertas localidades al no existir mediador alguno. Y para la jefa de policía Lin Beifong, todo comenzaba a irse cuesta abajo. Si bien llevaba estando en ese rango durante más de diez años, jamás había enfrentado una situación así.

Llegarle a los talones a Toph Beifong había sido su mayor reto. Aún lo era. Y también era difícil cuando por una década la ciudad estaba tan tranquila. Siempre los problemas eran simples; ataques de tríadas, algún que otro ciudadano en peligro de cualquier estupidez, o problemas entre algunos ciudadanos de la Nación de Fuego radicales.

Pero ahora eran más graves. Al parece e la muerte del Avatar había sido agregar sal a la herida, y los crímenes de las tríadas se volvían cada vez más atroces. Incluso más que en los tiempos de sus padres. Asesinatos de maestros sangre, mutilaciones, secuestros a figuras públicas, incluso violaciones en conjunto.

Y para sorpresa de muchos; radicales.

Al parecer casi sesenta años no eran suficientes, pues los ideales tiránicos de los antepasados parecían calar entre las nuevas generaciones, y más de quince veces habían habido atentados contra la estatua del Avatar Aang, e incluso a su familia y allegados.

Para completar, también existía el racismo contra los que provenían de la Nación de Fuego. Habían asesinado dos familias completas en las últimas ocho semanas. Su cabeza iba a explotar, y su brazo herido no ayudaba mucho.

Se había desencajado el hueso, había dicho Katara. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, y tampoco la primera vez que veía serlo arreglado. A su madre le sucedía todo el tiempo. El problema era que cada vez el dolor parecía incrementarse, y a la vez sumarse a sus achaques y ser uno más del montón.

Reposó su brazo aún adolorido en el sofá. A pesar de los poderes curativos de Katara, aún dolía como el infierno. Y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse más agotado de lo común. Su piel, quemada por el vapor diario de su armadura, comenzaba a quejarse y pedir aire debajo de todo el metal que la tapaba. Con algo de esfuerzo, la retiró de sí. Y a pesar de su fastidio por el desorden no se molestó en recogerla.

Tenzin había viajado con la Orden del Loto Blanco a la Tribu Agua del Norte. Las noticias de un nuevo Avatar llegaban si cesar, pero todas resultaban ser falsas. Katara aún seguía con su idea de irse vivir a su lugar de origen, pero nadie de la familia pensaba que eso sería conveniente. No después de lo destrozada que se encontraba desde la muerte de su esposo. Incluso Sokka dominó a su dominante hermana, renuente a su petición.

No le sorprendería que en algún momento escapara con violencia y los despidiera con un gesto obsceno mientras navegaba en una ola gigante rumbo al Polo Sur.

Luego de que Katara se fuese a pasear por los jardines de la isla y la obligara a quedarse a pasar la noche, porque después de todo era parte de la familia, decidió relajarse en el sillón y cerrar los ojos pacíficamente. Algo de tranquilidad no le vendría nada mal. Tranquilidad que cuando la puerta corrediza sonó se arruinó.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, pero cuando vio el cuerpo robusto —y más sano después de un mes en el Templo Aire— se relajó nuevamente. Con sus extremidades mucho mejores que la última vez que lo vio, se adentró cojeando a la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro. Vestía una simple franelilla blanca y raída y unos pantalones casuales de color crema. Su cabello estaba igual de despeinado que siempre, algo que no le sorprendía.

—¡Lin! Hace tanto que no te veía...

—Tan sólo fue hace tres semanas, Bumi —rodó los ojos, suspirando por el final de su paz—. No es la gran cosa.

El comandante hizo un gesto de lástima, fingiendo sentirse herido. De lanzó contra el otro lado del sofá, haciendo que Lin rebotara. La comisura de sus labios se alzaba cada vez más, y por un momento se preguntó si de verdad le alegraba su estadía.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Beifong? —preguntó, ladeando su sonrisa. Había cruzado sus piernas y su brazo derecho reposaba en el apoyador.

La jefa de policía resopló, escudriñando burlescamente a la figura de su antiguo amigo. Observó divertida como una pequeña barriga comenzaba a asomarse, y supo por qué cada vez que Bumi regresaba a tomarse unas semanas libres como un esqueleto y se iba como una pelota.

Dejó reposar su cuerpo cansado en el costado del mueble, y Bumi hizo lo mismo del lado contrario. Su rostro aún era adornado por esa genuina sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos paue nunca perdía. Desde niño lo poseía, y aún estaba ahí. Eso era algo que compartía con su padre, y algo que ni Kya ni Tenzin serían capaces de comprender.

—Tu madre es algo paranoica —musitó, intentando mover su brazo aún adolorido.

—¿Otra vez estas herida? —Bumi preguntó suavemente, observando con sus ojos rasgados el hombro algo moreteado.

Lin asintió, haciendo un gesto con su mano.

—Problemas con unos líderes de la tríada Terra. Pasan los años y aún siguen dando problemas —bufó, recordando instantáneamente su incidente con Suyin del cuál Bumi no era conocedor.

—¿Pateaste traseros, Linny? —preguntó nuevamente como un niño pequeño emocionado. Cuando Lin asintió, sonrió de oreja a oreja con un gesto de triunfo—. Por eso siempre fuiste mi Beifong favorita.

Lin negó fingiendo una risa que acompañaba la carcajada brusca del comandante. Sabía que Suyin y Bumi siempre habían tenido una química por sus personalidades idénticas desde que eran pequeños, incluso por la enorme diferencia de edades. Pero el solo pensar sobre una relación entre ellos le solía dar arcadas, así que nunca le dio mucha cabeza.

Si algo Bumi conocía de Lin, era su amor por la música. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando sus oídos detectaron una melodía de Jazz saliendo del tocadiscos de la sala que su tío Sokka había dejado "perdido" desde la última vez que los visitó.

—¿Has hablado con Tenzin?

Ella negó, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás como su madre solía hacerlo cuando estaba agotada. Gesto de ellas.

—Es peor que arrancarme los dientes con una piedra. Estoy tan agotada —admitió, dejando su orgullo de lado. Eso lo dejó patidifuso y perplejo—. Quiero que todo esto se acabe.

—¿¡Su relación!? —chilló anonado.

Su amiga le lanzó una mirada irritada desde su posición.

—Claro que no, idiota. Estoy dispuesta a mejorar lo que sea que sea esto, pero Tenzin sigue evitándome.

Bumi negó algo molesto. Tenzin parecía ignorar su consejo de, o continuar como si nada hubiese pasado, o hablar con ella antes de que la situación empeorara. Pero claro; nadie le hacía caso a el desordenado Bumi.

—Creo que deberían terminar —dijo sin tacto, buscando echarle una mano a ambos—. Dudo que vayan a algún término siendo los dos igual de cabezotas.

Grave error. El rostro de Lin parecía desafiar la lógica, y su ceño se arrugó más de lo que debía ser naturalmente posible.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo indignada—. ¿Esas son tus grandes palabras de aliento?

—Solo busco que seas feliz. Ambos —respondió a su defensa.

Pero Lin no parecía alegrarse con esa respuesta, pues olvidando que su brazo no estaba en condiciones de ser movido, apagó el tocadiscos que estaba en una mesilla detras de ella en un arrebato. Él tragó en seco.

—¡Eres un idiota! —rugió bruscamente.

—Y tú una masoquista.

Lin cerró los ojos, indispuesta. Su brazo comenzaba a quejarse de dolor después de su ataque de adrenalina, y casi con su corazón saliéndose por la boca, dejó reposar su brazo. Dolía como el infierno, casi más que cuando fue encajado. Bumi pareció no verlo pues siguió con su sermón.

—Pareciera que todo esto te divirtiera —dijo con un tono belicoso—. Yo ya hubiese terminado las cosas antes de salir lastimado.

—¡No soy una cobarde! —refutó.

—No es sobre cobardía, es sobre sentido común —riñó con sus ojos llenos de cólera, y no exactamente hacia ella, sino a la situación en total.

Apoyaba a su hermano. Demonios, ¡sí que lo hacía! Y apoyaba que luchará en pro de su felicidad. Pero aquellos sentimientos parecían cambiar totalmente de rumbo al ver a su vieja amiga de esa manera. Tan confiada.

Apoyaba la relación de su hermano con Pema, pero a la vez no. Y ese dilema comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro. En un arrebato cogió a Lin de su brazo sano, y la acercó a él. Antes de que ella pudiese pelear, refutar o simplemente golpearlo, acarició aquellas dos cicatrices que adornaban su mejilla derecha. Y que no sabía de donde habían salido.

Jamás de los jamases había permitido que alguien tocara sus cicatrices. Ni siquiera su propia madre. Era demasiado doloroso que esas dos marcas escondieran un oscuro secreto de su pasado, y que fuesen un símbolo que la definiera.

_"Mi cicatriz siempre dictó quién era. Jamás era confundido, y todo por culpa de mi cicatriz," _dijo una vez su tío Zuko._ "Pero con el tiempo acepté que la cicatriz era una parte de mí."_

Simplemente dejó que su mano arrebatara el mal recuerdo que las cicatrices poseían. Estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Y no podía negarse al tacto. Porque se sentía tan bien, tan reconfortante, tan curativo.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: La ciudad era un desastre, al igual que su relación con Tenzin. Sólo él lo entendía. A medias. Short-fic.

Disclaimer: LoK no es de mi autoría.

N/A: Decidí cortarlo, sí. Porque si la embarré, espero que no haberla embarrado al completo. Me iré poco a poco. Y lamento no haber aclarado que la escena entre Lin y Bumi del capítulo anterior era un flashback. Se qué a muchos les molesta la letra cursiva así que intenté evitarla, pero comenzaré a ponerla para aclarar las cosas.

PD después de releer el episodio por si las moscas: Lin es una perra malota por abrir la boca jeje. La adoro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Too far gone; parte 2.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando era pequeña, fue todo lo contrario a lo que su madre esperaba. Y no sólo porque cuando empezó a gatear, gateaba sentada y con una pierna hacia atrás para impulsarse. No, era algo más profundo.<em>

_Toph siempre esperó hijas rudas, masculinas, con los pies sobre la tierra. Jamás dejaría que ningún hombre pisoteara a alguna de sus niñas. No dejaría que pasaran por lo mismo que ella tuvo que pasar._

_Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Lin le preguntó si algún día conocería a su príncipe azul y sería feliz. O estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Katara, o su pequeña no era la misma que a sus cuatro años le sacaba la lengua a cualquier infante del género contrario que se le parará enfrente._

_No supo que decir en ese momento, y jamás lo hizo. Sus hijas descubrirían el amor por su cuenta, y no por cuentos románticos que las convirtieran en románticas empedernidas, llenas de ilusiones. Mientras más vivieran en la realidad, menos heridas saldrían con el tiempo._

_Pero se había equivocado con ese plan. La realidad no aminoraba las heridas, nada variaba. Lin lo sabía muy bien. Más de lo que desearía. Por eso cuando el roce pasó a un abrazo, el abrazo pasó a un beso, el beso pasó a una danza de lenguas pasional, no se quejó. Dejó que el momento fluyera._

_Y por una razón que no comprendía, no había culpabilidad. No por el momento._

_Las manos de Bumi estaban frías al igual que el clima. Pero cada roce, cada caricia lograba calentar su piel. Sus vellos se erizaron cuando las caricias se intensificaron, y sólo pudo dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Y no porque estaba agotada. En realidad, estaba como una uva._

_Lo único que le preocupaba era que Katara apareciera por la puerta corrediza y terminara persiguiéndole con una taza de agua bendita y una vara de metal para azotarla por lastimar a su bebé._

_Desechó las estupideces de su mente cuando la lengua de Bumi trazó una línea por el contorno de su cuello. Cogió con su mano parte de su barba, halando su rostro hacia el suyo para encontrarse con un labio carnoso que llamaba a los suyos con un rastro de saliva._

_Lamió su labio inferior. Pero al parecer la personalidad de su amigo de la infancia también influía en su forma de actuar en esa situación, pues con su salvajismo común devoró la boca de su cuñada sin más ni menos. A ella no le molestaba, en realidad._

_Se sintió ligeramente culpable por comparar a los dos hermanos, pero no podía evitarlo, ni aunque quisiera. Comparó la forma casta y virginal que Tenzin tenía para besar con el salvajismo pasional del mayor. Luz y oscuridad. Eran tan distintos, pero ambos le gustaban. Aunque no era algo que deseaba discutir en ese momento._

_El dolor de su hombro mágicamente desapareció, y sólo le quedó una molestia que limitaba su movilidad. Pero eso no le importó cuando pasó sus dos brazos por su cuello, abrazando la espalda robusta y musculosa de Bumi. Se dio la libertad de acariciar cualquier espacio de piel que estuviese a su alcance. Agradeció aquellos huecos de la camisa._

_—¿Estas ebria? —preguntó el no maestro, obteniendo una mirada obstinada de Lin—. Es sólo par asegurarme que no me meterás a la cárcel mañana a penas despertemos por abuso sexual._

_—Tú y tus estupideces —bufó._

_Aquello fue una orden a sus oídos, pues en menos de lo que podía decir espada ya estaba introduciendo sus manos dentro de la franelilla blanca y vieja, encontrándose con un abdomen plano y musculoso, producto de una vida llena de entrenamiento. Era distinto al de los de la mayoría de las mujeres con las que había estado._

_Le gustaba._

_Lamió su lengua, pellizcando suavemente la piel sensible cerca de su pecho. Aquello inducía un par de cosquilleos placenteros en su piel._

_La ropa fue arrebatada más rápido de lo que creía. Y Katara no la persiguió con la taza de agua bendita esa noche. Sólo la oscuridad de la noche sabía que lo había sucedido en esa habitación sagrada del templo._

* * *

><p>Saikhan parpadeó. Respiró. Y volvió a parpadear.<p>

—No sabía que tenías ese lado —dijo con cierta incredulidad.

—¿Doy asco, cierto?

Los ojos verdes de Lin estaban fijos en el jarrón que su abuela le había regalado, tratando de imaginarse la cara de ella si todo lo que le había contado a Saikhan hubiese sido dirigido a ella. A la pobre le daría un soponcio. Si que Suyin había escapado de su casa o que ella se había negado a tener un prometido no la había matado, eso sí lo haría.

Quizás era cruel, quizás era una mala persona, pero la idea no sonaba tan mal. Incluso era tentadora. Pero si Saikhan no le deseaba la muerte a la desaparecida de su madre, ella no lo haría con su abuela que ya no podía cargar su propia alma.

—Has hecho cosas peores.

—¿Cómo que?

Saikhan estiró su mano para poder enumerar fácilmente.

—Cuando metiste a tu hermana en un inodoro cuando tenía once años porque había hablado mal de ti con los demás oficiales, cuando decidiste que tontear con las amigas de tu hermana era la suficiente como para traumatizarla de por vida y divertirte, cuando pusiste las estatuas de metal de el Señor de Fuego Zuko y la maestra Katara en una posición reveladora, o cuando paseaste desnuda por la plaza centrar por una apuesta con Penga, o cuando obtuviste un título con los Dai Li, o...

—¡Ya entendí!

* * *

><p>Ciudad República estaba hecha un revuelto. El final de la relación del hijo del Avatar y la jefa de policía por fin había salido a la luz pública. Aquellos que los conocían desde niños, como Katara, Sokka, Suki y Zuko habían quedado perplejos. Suyin casi se va de espaldas con barriga de embarazada y todo. Izumi y Kya se lo esperaban, y Bumi definitivamente no sabía qué pensar.<p>

Dejó el periódico en la mesa de madera, restregando su rostro. Desde aquella noche con Lin había preferido evitarla, y ella hizo lo mismo. Si él no era capaz de convencerla de que debía terminar su relación, nadie lo haría. Al parecer todas las Beifong debían aprender a los golpes, porque sino, simplemente no aprendían.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas. Y en realidad, no sentía culpa al ver el rostro de su hermano. Sus sentimientos amorosos por Lin habían terminado, ¿No? La relación de ambos se había ido al traste al igual que la mitad del Templo Aire, ahora que miraba por la ventana.

No le sorprendía. Tenzin estaba como un resorte con su nueva vida, y Lin estaba absolutamente agotada. Al parecer era el único que lo notó, porque incluso su madre dio el grito en el cielo cuando salió de su habitación y le mostró el periódico.

—Este niño... Voy a castigarlo —gruñó su madre, acercando sus ojos cansados al papel. En el podía verse una vieja imagen de Lin en su adolescencia y una de Tenzin en el Consejo.

—Y no has visto esto.

Con su dedos señaló el pie de la página, en el que se mostraba a Tenzin y una figura difusa —supuso que era Pema— volando en su planeador. Los ojos de Katara se rasgaron, y encontró un terrible parecido en ella y Lin cuando se enojaba.

Su madre le arrebató el periódico, lo enrolló en tubo, y se fue caminando pacíficamente a las afueras del templo. Le deseó suerte a su hermano silenciosamente. Katara se encargaría de convertirlo en el pato tortuga miedoso que nunca fue.

Cerca de media hora después, decidió caminar por los pasillos.

El clima soleado cambió a uno más o menos templado. Hacía frío, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que usara algo más que su camisa y bermudas. Los acólitos, indignados, salían a ver desastre provocado en los jardines. Vaya que a Lin se le había pasado la mano. Pero supuso que algo debió haber pasado, y grave, porque vio entre ese montón a Pema con su túnica cubierta de tierra y con raspadas en su mano y mentón.

Tenzin jamás tenía tacto. Y por lo que había podido ver últimamente, Lin aún sentía cosas por él. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle una visita en cuanto pudiera. Quizás invitarla a comer algunos fideos, o comida de la Nación de Fuego al ser su favorita. O simplemente invitarla a beber a un bar. Cualquier cosa que la animara.

Pronto tendría que volver a las Fuerzas Unidas, así que más le valía ser un mediador y rápido. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que la amistad de su hermano y Lin estaba arruinada, y nada podría arreglarla.

Aunque el también había arruinado su relación cuando decidió que pasar la noche con ella era una idea coherente.

Y como si de sólo recordar ese momento todos los problemas se le vinieran encima, Tenzin apareció con el rostro lleno de cólera. Parecía que hubiesen dibujado una flecha azul en un tomate. Sin duda, no estaba feliz, y presentía que era a causa de él.

—A ti te estaba buscando —rugió apenas captó la presencia de su hermano mayor.

Bumi silbó relajadamente al observar a su hermano. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de la bermuda, relamiéndose los labios. La última vez que había visto a Tenzin así fue cuando él y Kya discutieron en el justo día que ella había decidido irse a recorrer el mundo con su novia y "despegarse" de las necesidades mundanas.

Se preguntaba si algo así de grave había sucedido como para que Tenzin lo miraba como si fuera Ozai en persona. No le agradaba esa mirada oscura y llena de repudio, no viniendo del amable y pacífico Tenzin.

—¿Sucede algo, hermanito?

—Lin me lo dijo... A medias —dijo agriamente, pero Bumi no tuvo tiempo de captar su tono.

¿Qué le había dicho Lin a medias? ¿Habría sido capaz de contarle lo que sucedió esa noche mientras Tenzin viajaba con el Loto Blanco? Ni quería imaginárselo. No le molestaba en realidad. Pero si era extraño, siendo ella quien ordenó que no mencionaran nada de eso.

Algo triste para lo bien que la había pasado.

—¿Te dijo qué? —preguntó inocentemente, con una sonrisilla que solía darle a sus padres cuando querían reprenderlo—. ¿Que hay un nuevo satomóvil? Sin dudo tendría uno, pero no valdría la pena. Casi nunca estoy aquí en Ciudad República.

Tenzin detestaba eso de su hermano. Esa manera tan fácil que tenía para evadir los problemas. Desde pequeño, cuando era el Rey de las Travesuras, presentaba esa personalidad bromista y vacilante que a muchos les encantaba y que muchos detestaban también.

Con el tiempo lo ignoró. Después de todo, ¿Cómo más podría llamar la atención? Si Kya lo hacía con sus inventos modernos de sanación y él con su aire control, él debía hacerlo con su personalidad. Pero últimamente le resultaba terriblemente irritable. Detestaba eso.

Forzó su mirada a un punto fijo; sus ojos. Cuando solía envidiar la forma en la que Lin y Suyin podían detectar cuando alguien mentía, su padre le enseñó a través de la mirada. Jamás supo explicar como, pero su mirada cambiaba al mentir. Y eso le ayudó mucho en sus años.

—¿Te acostaste con ella —comenzó siendo directo, algo extraño en él—, sí o no?

—¡Claro que no!

Bingo.

Su mirada lo decía todo, y no pudo hacer más que mirarlo con dolor reflejado. Si bien ya no amaba a Lin como solía hacerlo, y menos después de que intentara arrestar a Pema con violencia, aún dolía que su hermano hubiese hecho eso. Excluyendo el hecho de que su relación estaba prácticamente acabada y sus ojos estaban puestos en otra persona, dolía.

—No puedo creerlo... —masculló entre dientes, bajando la mirada—. Se suponía que nuestra rivalidad había acabado hace mucho, pero parece que sigues siendo el mismo envidioso de siempre.

Supo que había cruzado la línea con esas palabras, pero no le dio importancia. Estaba furioso. Pero notó que Bumi comenzaba a estarlo.

—¡Y tú el mismo egoísta y egocéntrico! —refutó más alto de lo que hubiese deseado—. Lin no es un objeto, y tú ya no sentías nada por ella.

Frunció su ceño y levantó los brazos de manera expresiva.

—¡Eso no importa! Seguía siendo mi novia.

—Claro que no —dijo Bumi, señalándolo—. Ya no lo era, al menos no para ti. Y además; somos lo suficientemente mayores como para hacer lo que se nos antoje. Tú eres el claro ejemplo.

Respirando agitadamente, algo que le sucedía muy seguido cuando se enojaba, levantó su dedo índice.

—No te permito que me faltes el respeto de esa manera.

—Oye, relajate amigo. Después de todo soy el mayor —dijo socarronamente, balanceándose en sus piernas—. Y si tanto te molesta, simplemente me voy de aquí.

—No sabes cuanto me alegraría que lo hicieras.

Soltando un bufido de indignación, se dio media vuelto, rumbo a cumplir lo dicho.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: La ciudad era un desastre, al igual que su relación con Tenzin. Sólo él lo entendía. A medias. Short-fic.

Disclaimer: LoK no es de mi autoría.

N/A: Youth me inspira. No sé que hace Daughter y esa hermosa canción, pero me inspira por su Linumi-ismo. Este capítulo contiene menos humor, notablemente. Y es extremadamente corto porque es un capítulo de relleno.

Por cierto, lamentó la tardanza. Un castigo y la "chukungunbicha" esa no se llevan de la mano. Prometo intentar estar más activa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las sombras se quedan en el espacio que dejaste

.

* * *

><p>Luego de que echara a Saikhan para que hiciera su trabajo por ese día, decidió que destapar las botellas de sake que su madre solía coleccionar sería buena idea. Mala opción. Luego terminó como un fantasma tambaleante que hacia un recorrido turístico por la pequeñísima casa que se suponía que pertenecía a una de las herederas Beifong.<p>

Quedarse a vivir en la misma casa que la vio crecer había sido la peor idea que había tenido. Su pasado le perseguía horriblemente con aquellas fotografías —inservibles con una habitante ciega— esparcidas por las paredes, los objetos con polvo intactos, y aquellas habitación que solían pertenecerle a su madre y hermana.

Ni siquiera se atrevió de dejar de dormir en su cuarto aún juvenilmente decorado. Y quitar alguna de esas cosas le traía un sentimiento de culpa y traición a su infancia y juventud. No todo fue tan malo. Pero verse a sí misma abrazando a unos peluches de Suyin con las bebidas algo subidas era demasiado incómodo, y a la vez, deprimente.

Era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo, pero la extrañaba. A ambas. Y pensar que su familia y vida se había desmoronado en tan pocos meses era un sentimiento abrasador y doloroso. Justo cuando se suponía que debía estar en lo más alto de su trabajo, con un esposo perfecto, hijos perfectos y una vida perfecta.

Al parecer esa no era ni sería su vida. Ella no estaba hecha para eso. Quizás Suyin, quizás Tenzin, quizás Izumi. Pero no ella.

Los años, los meses, los días, las horas. Todo pasa. Las cosas buenas, las cosas malas, en algún momento se irán. Porque nada es permanente. Ni siquiera la vida lo era, y siempre, todo acaba. Cuando menos es esperado el final llega, y no han nada que pueda hacerse para evitarlo.

Desde un principio lo supo. Todo era un agujero negro, y comenzaba a ser succionado por cuestiones que ni ella podía descifrar. Simplemente, las cosas colisionaban. Todo lo que creía que era perfecto, se desmoronaba. Y la realidad que vivía resultó ser una vil burbuja de cristal, que la alejaba del triste destino que le deparaba. Y estaba bien, la mayoría del tiempo.

Siempre estuvo consciente de que estaría sola. Desde que su hermana fue enviada a Gaoling, supo que las personas se escapaban de sus manos, y que todos en algún momento se irían. Nada era permanente. Y el amor no funcionaba como pegamento. Jamás lo hizo.

El amor que sentía por su hermana no evitó que la odiara en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Tampoco evitó que su madre se fuera, ni que Tenzin se quedara con ella, o algo simple como haber sido aceptada por su padre "inserte nombre en blanco".

"¿Y yo qué significo para ti?", explotó bañada en lágrimas de furia.

Ese día, descubrió que la felicidad no duraba para siempre. Toph Beifong no era el héroe que siempre vio con ilusión, y ella no era el orgullo que siempre imaginó que sería. No era el orgullo de nadie.

Ella aprendió a vivir sin amor. Y que un idiota la dejara no cambiaría las cosas, ni su manera de pensar.

Dejó que sus fuertes brazos la apretaran contra él. Las lágrimas de rabia volvieron a surcar por su rostro, pero si de algo podía estar segura, era que no lloraba por tristeza. Era desahogo, cansancio, furia, ira que había quedado en ella como un sorbo de té al final de la taza.

—Estarás bien —musitó con voz ronca, depositando un simple pero significativo beso en su sien.

Ella cerró los ojos, permitiendo ser engañada al menos por un momento. A veces las mentiras podía alegrarle más de lo común. Y por un momento, sólo por un momento, dejó ser alejada de la realidad.

Era la única manera de sentirse viva nuevamente.

* * *

><p>La noche golpeó el cielo con rapidez. Ni siquiera eran las seis de la tarde y ya el cielo estaba notablemente oscuro. Surcó con su dedo índice la textura lisa del cristal, haciendo formas sin sentido en el. Apoyó su cabeza en la barandilla, como si de una niña pequeña que observaba con anhelo el exterior por la ventana se tratase. Se sentía bien desapegarse de su ajetreo diario.<p>

Bumi entró a la habitación con una bandeja de té en sus manos. En ella, habían dos tazas de porcelana con detalles en verde. Un viejo regalo de Izumi, a sabiendas de cuanto disfrutaba de una buena taza de té. Pero el mejor panorama era Bumi, que con su cabello revuelto, su pecho descubierto por la falta de camiseta y los pantalones holgados de lana color crema lucía algo llamativo.

Sonrió de lado, sentándose de nuevo en la cama. Se sentía nadar entre la enorme camiseta de su antiguo cuñado, porque no era un secreto que para su pequeña figura era difícil llenar todo el espacio de la espalda de Bumi. Aún así, se sentía cómoda.

—Té Oolong para la Jefa Beifong —anunció con la voz más gruesa de lo normal, sentándose diagonal a ella, en la esquina inferior de la cama. Sabía que era su favorito—. Encontré varias bolsitas revueltas en la cocina.

—Seguramente Saikhan las dejó allí —dijo más para sí misma que para su acompañante, gruñendo ante el desorden de su colega.

Bumi enarcó una ceja, depositando la bandeja en la mullida cama, con la precaución de que el té no se derramara. Lamentaba ser tan tosco, pero servir té nunca fue lo suyo. Aún así tomó la tasa de té y la observó, olisqueándolo.

Ella rió ante su inexperiencia, tomando su tasa con ambas manos. Después de darle un sorbo aceptó que Bumi no era tan malo haciendo el té. Al menos no como en sus años de adolescencia, cuando prefería huir antes que ser envenenada con sus brebajes. Pero había mejorado notablemente.

—Se siente bien saber que traes a más hombres a tu casa —rió, haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—No digas tonterías —bufó, casi atragantándose con el té.

Bumi sonrió socarronamente, con una chispa de orgullo. Hacer pasar a Lin Beifong un buen rato no era tan difícil después de todo.

—Si mi abuelo te viera así te lanzaría a la hoguera.

Él dejó la taza cerca de su boca, emitiendo un sonido de confusión.

—¿A qué viene eso? —se preguntó casi para sí mismo, limpiándose algo de té que había caído por su barbilla con la cobija de la cama—. ¿Por qué?

—No tiene un bueno gusto para los hombres calientes sin camisa —rió, como si recordara alguna anécdota divertida que le traía buenos recuerdos—. Recuerdame que cuando veamos al tío Sokka le pidamos que nos cuente la historia completa.

Bumi dejó la taza de té a medias, amarrando sus piernas contra su pecho. Aunque amara contar historias, a pesar de nadie las creyera, también amaba escucharlas. Lin hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que su taza estaba vacía, como si nunca hubiese sido usada. Brillante en la oscuridad de la habitación, que era contrarrestada por una lámpara de lino encima de la mesita de noche.

—Cuando Suyin y yo éramos niñas, los abuelos solían visitarnos muy seguido. Su relación con mamá había mejorado bastante —relató con una sonrisa socarrona—. Pero por mala suerte, siempre cuando llegaban sin avisar, Sokka estaba sin camisa cocinando. ¡Sin falta! Todo el tiempo sucedía.

Ambos rieron, aunque la risa escandalosa de Bumi era la que más se lograba oír.

—No recuerdo bien la historia, pero un día mi abuela le regaló una camiseta en su cumpleaños. Creía que el pobre no tenía ropa.

—Pobre tío Sokka. Lo tachan de indigente.

—Sobretodo con su barba de Wang Fire.

Volvieron a reír, y el ambiente tenso comenzaba a tornarse más ameno. Bumi tomó la bandeja y la puso en el suelo sin delicadeza alguna, para después acostarse a lo largo en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con su mano, invitó a Lin a acostarse sobre su brazo.

Y así lo hizo. Sus hebras de cabello, oscuro como la noche, rozaron su brazo terso y musculoso gracias a los entrenamientos de las Fuerzas Unidas. Era reconfortante sentir el calor corporal de otra persona en su mejilla. Últimamente, el calor no era algo común en sus relaciones. Si es que tenía.

Desde que su relación con Tenzin comenzó a decaer, la frialdad era parte de su rutina diaria. Pero con Bumi todo era tan distinto. Tenzin era luz, Bumi oscuridad. Tenzin era suplicio, Bumi era risas y alegría. Tenzin era cariño, Bumi era pasión y amor.

Podía acostumbrarse.

Y observó el techo como sí fuera un enigma. La luz de la lámpara comenzaba a notarse cada vez menos, y supo que el sueño la estaba golpeando nuevamente. Pero no estaba lista para caer rendida ante el cansancio, y sólo se atrevió a apagar la luz de la lámpara y observar a la nada, a la oscuridad que llenaba cada recóndito lugar de la habitación.

Meditó sobre sus acciones, y en lo que se estaba transformando su vida. Triste para ella, no era en algo bueno. Y de eso se trató toda la noche.


End file.
